Battles of Hell
by Fireblader
Summary: Diablo has awaken, his search for his imprisioned brothers Baal and Mephisto must be stopped...
1. Prologue

Notes: This is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it! Please have some expirance with the game before you read or it may be confusing! Enjoy!  
  
Prologue  
  
In our world there exists evil. Some may not see it, others are consumed withen it. There exists a realm in between life and death...Hell. Hell is ruled over by the great demon lords, Mephisto, Baal and Diablo. These demon lords were trapped withen Hell, sending evil minions to do thier bidding. They got pleasure out of watching the earth destroy itself. One day, the demon Arch Bishop Lazuras who worked for Diablo set the brothers free. He shattered the "soul stones" which held them in thier prison. Then Diablo and his brothers were free to destroy the world and riegn over the mortal realm. Many tried to stop the demons, none succeded...until Tal Rasha, Tyrial and the rest of the Horodric Mages. They went on a quest to stop Baal. The fight was long and vicious, many died. Until they finally sealed him away, in a chamber. He was trapped inside the doomed body of Tal Rasha. Mephisto was captured, undernieth a temple in Kurast Jungle. For the moment he would be trapped. Diablo senced his brothers captures. He fled, to the small farming town of Tristram. He hid under the desecrated church where he poisened the town with evil. The Dark Riders came and slaughtered all in thier paths. Diablo tortured the town with his evil minions. It became cursed. Warriors came and went, until one came. No one knew his name. No one ever spoke to him much. He just went into the church one day and didn't come back for days. When he fianally came out he seemed different, changed. He had seen so much evil, so much horror. His pain would never leave. Many noticed his face was pale, a large scar grew on his forhead. He had trapped Diablo withen his soul. Many thought this was the end. Diablo was gone. Even Hell celebrated a new ruler, Belial and Xzazax. However, the imprisionment did not last. It was broken. The man turned insane. Diablo had taken over. He broke out on a search to find his brothers. In the mean time Belial corupted hell against the three brothers.   
  
Time passed. Two warriors would be the destiny of this war. The war of Hell. The final battle to take place. Norrec and Andromiad, who lived in a cabin, north of westmarch. They fought many beasts, none like how they would in the future. Norrec and Andromiad...would be the fate of the world... 


	2. Chapter One

Legacy of Hell- Chapter One  
  
It was a cold silent day. The wind was cold and harsh. Norrec sat down. He was of average hieght, average weight. He had short black hair and dark blue eyes. Along his left cheek was a scar shaped like a star. Andromiad rushed up behind him. Andromiad was tall. She had long blond hair and eyes as red as blood. She grabbed his shoulder. Norrec jumped.   
  
"What are you trying to do! Scare me to death"  
  
Andromiad sighed.  
  
"Norrec, your so serious" she bickered.   
  
"Well in these times that's all you can be" he replied. Andromiad sat down next to him.  
  
"We have been friends for a long time and...sorry if I made you upset" she apologized.   
  
Norrec nodded. He placed his hand on hers.   
  
"Thanks" Norrec said. For a few minutes all they did was sit there, thinking. Andromiad got up.   
  
"I'll go and make us something to eat" she offered.  
  
"Ok" Norrec answered. Andromiad smiled and walked away.  
  
  
  
Norrec walked inside the cabin. It smelled like stew.   
  
"It smells good" he laughed.  
  
"Thanks! At least someone likes my cooking!" Andromiad replied. Norrec sat down at the large table in the center of the room.   
  
"Hey what's this" Norrec asked pointing to the necklace on the table. It was shaped like the scar on Norrec's face and made of bone, possibly of a demon. Andromiad walked out of the kitchen.   
  
"Oh, that's my Sorceress Pendant" she replied. "It's supposed to give me great strength, my mother gave it to me. It's made of a demon's bone" she explained. Andromiad went back into the kitchen. Moments later she brought in two bowls of her cooking and placed one in front of Norrec.   
  
"Eat up" she chimed.  
  
  
  
Norrec placed his bowl to the side.   
  
"That was great, thanks" he complemented.   
  
"No problem" Andromiad replied. An ear splitting scream was heared outside. Norrec moved quickly, he grabbed a sword hanging on the wall. Andromiad grabbed a staff.  
  
  
  
"They're back..." Norrec yelled. He moved slowly to the door. He carefully opened it and walked out. Andromiad followed behind.   
  
A shadow crept up behind him. Norrec turned around. "Holy...shit". A large bolt of lightning struck the demon. It moved to the side. It's long clawed hand grasped Norrec by the throat. Norrec sliced through it's hand. The beast cried in agony as blood spewed over Norrec's face. He wiped it off. The demon fell to the ground, dead.   
  
"That was close" Norrec sighed. A few impish looking things ran at him. He sliced through all of them as if they were made of paper.  
  
"Well, at least you aren't dead" Andromiad joked. Norrec gave her a stern look. They walked for a while before reaching a foggy creek. It began to rain.   
  
"Damnit, all we need is fucking rain" Norrec sighed. His vision was blurry.   
  
"Diablo is back, I can sense it...and soon his brothers will be also" Andromiad said. She stared into the cloudy sky. "I hope that maybe, we can stop that"  
  
"I know...he want's nothing more than to see the world suffer" Norrec replied.   
  
"And he will not succeed!" a voice yelled. A figure appeared out the shadows. She was tall with black hair and yellow eyes.  
  
"Who are you!" Norrec yelled back.   
  
"I am Electra, the witch of hell, sent to destroy Diablo from Belial!"/i Norrec raised his sword. Andromiad leveled her staff.   
  
"Hell demon, you shall die!" Andromiad yelled.   
  
"Ha, die, I already am dead!" Electra lauged. 


End file.
